Sharky 3000
|place=8/21 |challenges=1 |votesagainst=9 |days=25 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=15/18 |challenges2=1 |votesagainst2=4 |days2=11}} , also known as Sharky, is a castaway on and , as well as a housemate on . Sharky began Survivor: Timbuktu by building a solid foundation, becoming a key player in the majority alliance on both of his pre-merge tribes. When the merge hit early, Sharky was positioned well to make a power move to take control of the game but waited too long and soon found himself on the receiving end of such a move at the Final 11. Despite attempting to regain traction, Sharky's weakened spot saw him idoled out in a 0-2-2 turned 6-0 vote in 8th place. Sharky returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu and quickly began rebuilding that foundation, playing a critical role in starting the majority alliance on his tribe as well as their pre-swap tribals. However, after a leak and call out ousted the alliance, several members flipped. At the swap, Sharky's lack of concrete allies came back to bite him when his former tribe members flipped on him and he isolated the Viracocha minority, resulting in him leaving in 15th place. Survivor: Timbuktu Profile *'Name(Age):' Matt (Sharky) 23 *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' Los Angeles, CA *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' I wrote Hamilton on broadway *'Inspiration in Life:' My 8 Kids *'Hobbies:' Eating, Sleeping, Eating, Basing my self worth off of online survivor games, and Eating *'Pet Peeves:' Salad, Straight People Like Toby, Emery Bingham *'3 Words To Describe You:' Chunky. Yet. Funky. *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' Fajitas, A Trampoline, and Rihanna *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' Kelly Clarkson or Chicken Morris. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' Because I’m a glutton for punishment. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' I probably won’t. But I’ll be a solid F8 boot. Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Matt (Sharky) 23 *'Tribe Designation:' Supay *'Current Residence:' Los Angeles, CA *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Gold Medal in the 2nd Grade Push Up Contest *'Pet Peeves:' Aquaria Stans *'Favorite Past Moment:' When we had a mutiny in Timbuktu and it forced us to merge at 14. Drama. *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Jones. PERIODT. *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Rob. PERIODT. *'Why Did You Come Back?:' Because honestly I know I can do better. Last season real life was hectic and I faded into the background of the game. And I am no background player. Voting History Louvre Big Brother 2 , a.k.a Sharky, was a housemate who competed on . Profile *'Name (Age):' Sharky (23) *'Current Residence:' Los Angeles, CA *'Occupation: Thumb Thumb #4 from Spy Kids' *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself:' Loud, Gay, Basic *'Favorite Activities?:' Eating Tacos *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House:' Talking to people all the time. *'Types of people NOT to live with:' Cannibals, Nazis, Fishermen *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?:' Tbh i'm gonna freak out, panic, get anxious, overplay, and then try my best to recover *'My life's motto is:' Fish are friends not food. *'Anything Else?:' How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it? Player History Voting History Trivia Category:Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Timbuktu Castaways Category:Tadmekka Category:Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 2 Housemates Category:7th Place Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Supay Category:15th Place